


Next To Her

by mlopes149



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlopes149/pseuds/mlopes149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison contemplates....things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next To Her

She could honestly say she hadn't expected it. With all of the craziness around her, nothing consistent, and wondering who she'd ever be able to trust...she found him. She still couldn't say when that became so. She did however know, that no matter what, he'd be there at her side. And it wasn't even because she needed him. Nope, she could do just fine on her own. He didn't need her either. She knew that. It was what made it so beautiful. She could depend on him, but survive without him, and vice versa. She knew, that whether or not she even wanted him there, he'd be there...at her side. Not out chasing other skirts, not off chasing another fortune, or fame, or power. He was content with what he had...he was happy with her, and she knew she'd have him with her even when others walked away...when the inconsistencies became a constant...when she should be alone in this world, she'd have him at her side...because even when she hadn't predicted this...she knew he was loyal...and now he was her lover... it made Allison smile as she watched Derek take the steps two by two and stop inches from her face.

"What are you smiling about?" He raised a brow, causing Allison to want to giggle. She hadn't felt giddy in a long time... and it felt strange... nice..but strange.

"Actually? You..."

 

Fin


End file.
